The present invention is directed to a manually driven electricity generator for powering electronically controlled combination locks.
It has been proposed to substitute, for conventional mechanical door locks, systems of various sorts in which a physical or code-generated xe2x80x9ckeyxe2x80x9d is recognized by an electronic circuit which enables a locking bolt to be withdrawn. However, these types of electronic locks require a battery or other power source, such as a solar cell, to be incorporated in the lock housing. Failure to change the lock battery or inadequate ambient lighting makes it impossible to reliably operate conventional electronic locks.
Attempts have been made to utilize in-the-door power generation to eliminate the need for an external power source in electronic locks. PCT International Publication No. WO 80/02710 shows the use of an in-the-door electrical generator to power electronic decision makers to move bolts or gates which allow latches to be moved.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,355 to Chew et al. discloses an electronic lock for a door including a built-in generator for generating electrical energy to operate an electronic code recognition circuit. The generator is linked to a door handle spindle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,460 to Chu discloses an electromechanical gating mechanism including electrical energy generating means which generates electrical energy in response to and utilizing energy derived from mechanical motion continuously generated by an individual pushing a key into a lock or operating a series of buttons or touch pad areas which produce energy piezoelectrically.
A computerized combination lock, in accordance with the invention, comprises a dial and dial ring assembly mounted on a face of the security container, an electrical generator, a drive apparatus for imparting motion to the electrical generator, and a microprocessor and lock assembly arranged within said container to be secured and powered by the electrical generator for operation of the computerized combination lock. The dial ring is rotatably mounted on the face of the container for limited rotational movement and the drive apparatus further comprises means for transmitting the rotational movement of the dial ring to the electrical generator for powering the microprocessor and lock assembly.
The dial ring can directly engage the electrical generator when the electrical generator is mounted adjacent the dial ring and outside of the security container. Alternatively, the electrical generator can be mounted within the security container wherein a spindle interconnects the dial ring and electrical generator to transmit rotational movement thereto.
In another embodiment, the dial and dial ring assembly includes a lever member, rotation of which drives the electrical generator for powering the microprocessor and lock assembly. The lever member may engage the electrical generator when mounted adjacent the dial ring or may be linked to the electrical generator via a spindle extending through the security container.
In a further embodiment of the inventive drive apparatus, a dial ring and guide bushing assembly permits axial translation of the dial ring to power an electrical generator mounted within the security container. A guide bushing acts as a stop to limit axial and outward translation of the dial ring from an exterior face of the security container.
Another embodiment of the inventive drive apparatus includes a key having an elongated portion and a keyway arranged externally of the security container and sized to receive the key and permit rotation thereof. The drive apparatus includes means for transmitting rotation of the key to an electrical generator for powering the microprocessor and lock assembly and computerized combination lock. The key may be removably insertable in the keyway or integrally attached to the means for transmitting rotation to the electrical generator. In either case, rotation of the key powers the electrical generator.
The present invention also provides a portable source of electric power, preferably in the form a key. The key is inserted into a keyway located on the security container. Insertion of the key into the keyway connects the portable source of electric power contained in the key to the microprocessor and lock assembly within the security container for computerized lock operation.